


Please, Don't Spill Coffee on Me Again

by seunflwr



Series: Coffee Creamer [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Kang YooChan - Freeform, Kim Sehyoon - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Teasing, byeogkwan is still chaotic gay tho, byeongkwan shows his panicked gay side, donghun is still a panicked gay, kim byeongkwan - Freeform, lee donghun - Freeform, park junhee - Freeform, smooches, they go on a first date, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seunflwr/pseuds/seunflwr
Summary: Part 2 of my series Coffee Creamer! {FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @seunflwr}if you haven't read 'A Coffee Shop Named Dream Cream' this isn't going to make much sense to you. It's Byeongkwan and Donghun's first date after the coffee incident. Donghun shows his more panicked side, Byeongkwan likes to tease Donghun, there's a lot of making each other blush and hand holding. They just have a really nice time on their date.





	Please, Don't Spill Coffee on Me Again

Donghun takes a deep breath as he looks to his own reflection, letting the breath out with a long groan. He turns completely around to fall face first onto his bed. Everything is wrong, the shoes, the shirt, the pants, even his socks. Donghun is frustrated with the way he looks at this moment, he just needs to look nice. He needs to look nice for his first date, with his _soulmate._ This is important, his first impression is stuck in his head, the way he clumsily drenched his soulmate in hot coffee on his first day of work.

 

Even though the coffee incident isn’t the best way to meet, his soulmate still wants to go out with him. The boy even asked Donghun on a date, which of course he accepted. Donghun is determined to not make a fool of himself again in front of Byeongkwan. Thinking about the incident sends Donghun into a groan as he lies in his tangle of blanket and pillows.

 

“God, I’m fucking idiot.” Donghun muffles into his pillow just before propping himself up on his elbows. He grabs his phone to check the time, Donghun needs to meet his date at 6 p.m. and the time is…

 

**_5:47 p.m._ **

 

“Shit!” Donghun yells as he jumps up from the bed, “I’m gonna be late, fuck.” Donghun strips himself of his awful dress shirt and his khakis, falling in the process as he runs to his closet. He rips a black shirt from one of the hangers and grabs the first pair of pants he finds on the floor that don’t look completely dirty. He runs around the room to finish getting ready by grabbing his wallet, phone, keys, new shoes, and running to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Donghun looks at the time on his phone once again.

 

**_5:53 p.m._ **

 

“No no no no no, fuck!” Donghun exclaims as he runs out of his room and his house, he begins running even faster down the sidewalk, passing and almost trampling everyone on the sidewalk as he runs. “Excuse me, sorry. Excuse me, oh god. Move please, I’m late. Move! Thank you.” Is the words that fly out of his mouth every three seconds until he finally reaches the neighborhood him and his date agreed to meet.

 

Donghun walks down the sidewalk to try to catch his breath when he sees a figure round the other corner in a jean jacket and a thinner hoodie underneath. His eyes follow the figure to their face and begins to smile when he sees soft cheeks and pale skin that belongs to his date. _Kim Byeongkwan, his soulmate._ Donghun notices the smile on the boy’s lips as he sees him.

 

Donghun straightens his posture as he approaches the smaller boy, his heart feels like it’s going to jump out of his chest as he watches the smaller boy start to open his arms as if he is getting ready to hug Donghun. Donghun freezes, not sure exactly what to do until the younger boy’s arms around him, due to the height difference Donghun hugs more of Byeongkwan’s head to his chest than his body. He hears Byeongkwan make a disgruntled noise, before a laugh. Donghun releases Byeongkwan in a panic, thinking he’s suffocating him.

 

“S-sorry, you’re just so tiny. Hi.” Donghun panics out, causing Byeongkwan to laugh again. Donghun can feel his skin heating up in embarrassment as he catches Byeongkwan smiling at him with happy eyes. Donghun is so nervous he could die, he knows that even though Byeongkwan is his soulmate regardless but he wants to make sure Byeongkwan enjoys being with him at all costs.

 

“Hi, so where are you taking me?” Byeongkwan asks with a smirk and cross arms as he stares up at Donghun. Donghun blinks for a second, in confusion. He has nothing planned. Donghun isn’t the one to ask for a date, Byeongkwan is.

 

“Uh, I uh… I thought.. I-” Donghun begins to stutter, his ears turning red and the more he stutters the more he notices Byeongkwan’s smile start to grow more in his struggle and it hits him. _Byeongkwan is messing with him_. “You’re messing with me, aren’t you?” Donghun asks, and receives another one of Byeongkwan’s giggles and a nod as his answer. He sighs in relief.

 

“Yeah, I’m messing with you Donghun, I know I asked you. Now come on, let’s go.” Byeongkwan reaches his hand out to Donghun; Donghun looks at his hand then back up to the boy’s face who is wearing a shy smile. “Hunnie, come on I’m not gonna bite you… then again I don’t know if you’re gonna spill coffee on me again, so let’s just take that chance.” Byeongkwan jokes and Donghun turns red at the tease but ultimately slips his fingers in between Byeongkwan’s as they begin to walk next to each other.

 

“You’re not going to let me live that down are you?” Donghun asks, looking to the boy on his right. He watches as Byeongkwan looks at him with giggle and a bright smile.

 

“Of course not,” Byeongkwan chuckles, “Now, do you like roller coasters?” Byeongkwan asks happily, Donghun’s eyes widen in fear.

 

_Byeongkwan smiles mischievously._

 

_-_

 

Donghun is _tired_ , he’s tired from trying to keep up with Byeongkwan. After riding seven roller coaster type rides in Lotte World he needs to sit down, he is starting to feel queasy from the constant flips his stomach is going through. He slams himself down on the nearest bench and leans back, letting his head fall over the back rest. Donghun hears whining and feels his arm start to be rapidly shaken. Donghun lifts his head to see the boy still attached to his hand.

 

“Donghun come on, no resting. We’re here to have fun, it’s our first date. We have to make the most of it.” Byeongkwan whines and shakes Donghun’s arm again. Donghun sits forward and lets his head fall for a moment before looking up to the pouting boy. “Dongie, please. I wanna ride the dragon coaster next.” Byeongkwan whines again, and this time Donghun laughs at his frustration.

 

“I-I’m tired, give me a moment, Kwannie. It’s hard keeping up with you.” Donghun smiles running a thumb over Byeongkwan’s knuckle. Donghun notices a pink tint forming on the boy’s cheeks. Donghun chuckles softly, Byeongkwan has been making him blush all night long; It’s nice to know that Donghun was the one to cause him to blush for once. “Come sit with me.” Donghun softly says, pulling the boy in front of him by his hand to sit next to him. Byeongkwan’s leg trips over one of Donghun’s feet and he ends up halfway sitting on Donghun’s lap. They look at each other in shock, both of their faces getting redder by the minute.

 

“Sorry, I uh- I tripped over your foot.” Byeongkwan mumbles as he falls off Donghun’s lap to sit next him. Donghun notices their hands are no longer intertwine due to the scuffle, he softly reaches back over to Byeongkwan’s hand and slips them back together, softly squeezing the boy’s hand. He feels his heart settling in his chest as Byeogkwan softly squeezes his hand back to let him know he noticed.

 

“Donghun, stop the soft stuff you’re making my face red and I’m supposed to be making your face red. This isn’t fair!” Byeongkwan whines and Donghun let’s out a loud laugh, falling back against the hardwood of the bench. Byeongkwan hides his face with his hand and the backside of Donghun’s hand. “Don’t laugh at me!” He whines again.

 

“Now you know how I feel.” Donghun pokes back at Byeongkwan who stares at him with a teasing glare then a wide smile, cheeks still tinted pink. Donghun smiles back at him, while still laughing. “Serves you right, for making me blush all night long. Just let me have this moment.” Donghun begs.

 

“But, you look so cute when you blush. You smile then look away and you try to hide it, but I can tell your blushing cause the tips of your ears get really red. It’s adorable, I like it.” Byeongkwan softly touches the tip of Donghun’s ears and as he does they begin to turn even redder, He quickly switches his vision to Donghun’s face, seeing it red in all its glory. Donghun was letting him see his blushing face and the stupid, shy grin he had on his face. Byeongkwan giggles, “Oh my god, you’re so cute.”

 

Donghun smiles harder but when he feels a small pair of lips on his cheek he freezes, eyes widening and quickly hiding his face by looking at the ground. He knew his ears were bright red because as Byeongkwan began to stand up Donghun could feel the boy softly touch them with his free hand. His arm is shaken once more.

 

“Now come on, Donghun. Let’s finish our date and plan our second one.” Byeongkwan pulls Donghun off the bench with a soft chuckle. Their eyes meet and Donghun nods.

 

“Okay, I’m taking you out next time we’re going to do something a little more my speed.” Donghun states, softly and picks up their intertwined hands. He kisses the back of Byeongkwan’s hand and let’s them fall between them again. “Okay?” Donghun asks looking to the younger boy, teeth fully on display in happiness.

  
“Okay.” _Byeongkwan blushes._


End file.
